tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Claw
Tiger Claw is the secondary antagonist in the half of the 2nd season and the 3rd season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is a skilled assassin/bounty hunter from Japan who became one of Shredder's hench-mutants when Shredder came in search of recruits. He made his debut in the episode [[Wormquake!|''Wormquake!]]. When he makes a return in [[The Wrath of Tiger Claw|The Wrath of Tiger Claw]], he is shown to be more powerful than ever -- and now has a personal grudge against the Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey. Official Description ''"I was just a normal boy in Japan until the Kraang turned me into their greatest bounty hunter: half man, half tiger. My skills are so superior that Shredder has made me his second in command, and with good reason-I am nearly invincible! (Except that there's a bowl of skim milk around.)" '-''' ''Tiger Claw History Tiger Claw was mutated by the Kraang as a young Japanese boy and then grew up as a circus performer, which was prior to him becoming a part of the criminal underworld. He is the Shredder's most dreaded assassin and bounty hunter from Japan. Tiger Claw has lost his tail during a duel, and he has been relentlessly searching for the person who took it from him, and no doubt seeking to terminate that person and when he does terminate that person, it will probably be in a very gruesome way. Episodes appeared * Wormquake! (Debuts,eating by Krangathrogon) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw (Retun) * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Vengeance is Mine * The Invasion * Vision Quest (Spirit) Personality As befits a tiger, Tiger Claw is aggressive and ferocious, as well as vengeful. And like the best of assassins he is relentless and cruel. Brutality is second nature to him. But he respects other warriors like Rahzar. Gadgets Tiger Claw has a western outfit, wears bandoliers full of replacement bullets and carries several weapons, among which include a giant sword for hand to hand combat, a firerarm able to shoot nets and freeze rays and another high-powered firearm with the ability to fire red lasers. Tiger Claw also has a sniper rifle and a jetpack for evasion and escape . Powers and Skills His intelligence is very well as he knew why Shredder wants him to work with Karai because she knows where they are but she didn't figure it out. As he was able to figure ways to win against his opponents as he was able to make them call Master Splinter. He has the strength, speed, and acrobatic of a tiger as well as razor sharp claws and sharp teeth. His sense of smell is even greater that of Rahzar as seen in The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto as he was able track down his enemy further way. He showed his strength that he was able to hold his own battle against the Turtles in The Wrath of Tiger Claw. Also he was able to throw Leo weight to April's building and bend a steel bar with his hands. He can also leap high enough to jump on the window. He is a very skilled fighter as he was able to defeat all the Turtles and has even proven to be a formidable opponent for Splinter. His muscular body was able to take the attacks Karai as shown no sign that he was in pain from her. His stamina never yet shown to be exhausted to fight at all since he was facing the turtles able to still jump and run. He also said that he face the army of Kraang to escape their home. He shows to be very powerful fighter for Shredder team as he was able to fight armry of Krans and his enemy's the turtles with their Master Splinter. Trivia *He is Shredder's third "hench-mutant", though Shredder promoted to him to the highest-ranking Mutant within the army. *Tiger Claw is a master of all weapons and collects them from most of the warriors that he defeats in mortal combat. *Tiger Claw's bullet bandoliers have an "X" buckle that resembles a sideways NES controller D-pad. *"Tiger Claw" in Japanese spells the words Tora No Tsume, which is also a popular type of Katana sword. *It is unknown what the cause is of him wearing an eyepatch. *He is a master in many forms of ninjistu including Kayakujutsu. *Xever teases Rahzar because Tiger Claw is a cat and Rahzar is a dog. *Tiger Claw mentions how he was mutated back in the country he grew up in, this may indicate that the Kraang have multiple bases in other countries as well as New York City. Such as Japan, where Tiger Claw was born. *He wants to eat Fishface due to him being a fish. *Eric Bauza, the man who voices Tiger Claw, also portrays the new, upcoming character Hun. Gallery Tiger Claw/Gallery Category:Villans Category:Mutants Category:Evil Mutants Category:Animals Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Turtles enemies Category:The Foot Clan Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Leaders Category:Assassins Category:Mutant Animals Category:Characters Category:Bad Mutants Category:Bad Guys Category:Cats